Past Life
by SonOfHades1998
Summary: 2029, 15 years after the primordial goddess of Earth was sent back into her slumber, 15 years after Percy risked his life to save Annabeth and 14 years after he went for rebirth. What happens when Percy's demigod soul is too powerful to keep his past memories hidden from his reincarnated self? Especially if he comes back with more power then what he has ever had before


Past Life

2029, 15 years after the primordial goddess of Earth was sent back into her slumber, 15 years after Percy risked his life to save Annabeth and 14 years after he went for rebirth. What happens when Percy's demigod soul is too powerful to keep his past memories hidden from his reincarnated self?

PERCY POV

_"Percy! Stay with me! You can't die yet seaweed brain... " the voice sounded so far away as did the sound of clanging metal and roars of something wild beasts. I opened my eyes, well at least my dream self opened his eyes, to see beautiful blond princess curls and startling grey eyes. I slowly looked around to see a battle field with a battle raging around me. I saw people ranging from 12 to 17 fighting strange looking monsters which seemed to be trying to retreat. _

_"you did it seaweed brain, you saved us again. You saved me." tears were streaming down the blonds face and dripping down to the floor. _

_My vision started to lose its colour turning everything into shades of grey. My body started to go limp and I layed my head back. _

_"APOLLO!" The blond started screaming. _

_There was a burst of light and heat and another figure crouched down beside me._

_"I can't help him. He lost too much blood fighting Gaea after taking that blade for you. He's too far gone." _

_"no, he can't die... NO!"_

I went flying into a sitting position, sweat covering every inch of my body. Just a dream... Yet some how it didn't feel like it. I quietly got to my feet, trying not to wake the 3 other people I'm sharing this room with at Hestia's Foster home. I made my way to the bathroom, flicking the light on, and went to the sink. I turned the tap on to wash my face, trying to remove as much sweat as I could. I turned the tap of and looked in the mirror. I had to push my raven black hair out of my face to look into my sea green eyes. It was just a dream, I tried convincing my self... Just a dream.

GROVER POV

Camp half-blood is quiet like most nights. The smell of the strawberry fields, silent howls coming from the woods, Harpies trying to catch campers who were sneaking down to the beach... Yep, no place like home. I would like to say that it stayed like this for the whole night but my walk was interrupted by a bright golden Flash forcing me to shield my eyes. Once the light died down, a girl with golden princess curls and eyes the colour of storm clouds.

"Annabeth, it's been a while." I said respectfully.

"it's been too long, Grover. " she replied.

"how's immortality treating you? Better yet how's your boy toy, Jason?" I said, venom lased in my voice.

"come on Grover, it's been 15 years. Please let it go." she didn't seem to sound guilty or sorry at all. She never really liked Percy. As soon as she saw Jason, she just had to have the mighty son of Zeus. Even though she was with Percy and he was with Piper, she took every chance she could to get to Jason and eventually it worked. Piper joined the hunters and Annabeth married Jason. Of course Annabeth did try and change things and choose Percy, but only when he was on his deathbed.

"fine but what do you want?" this always happens. Whenever I'm around Annabeth I just get furious.

"I heard you were holding a ceremony to remember Percy on his birthday next week. Why wasn't I on the invite list?"

"I thought it was obvious" I snapped. My anger was really serious now and my head started pounding. I brought my hands to my head and I was forced to a knee. My head was ringing, like a flashbang went off in my ears. Images started popping into my head. A room with two bunk beds. It was and old room but it was definately well taken care of. Out the window I could see a full moon with stars decorating the night sky and a clock on the wall showing 11.27pm. I realised that I must be seeing things from someone's point of view. But then it disappeared and I was left on the floor.

"GROVER! are you ok!? "

"I'm fine." I lied. Suddenly an Iris message popped up showing my daughter, Jessica. She had slightly curly long brown hair and her mother's, juniper, leafy greed eyes.

"dad! I found a really fowerful demigod!" she seemed rather scared.

"are you ok? What happened?" I asked rather worried.

" I am fine. I just felt a massive spike in power, stronger then anything I have felt from a demigod. It might even come close to the power of an Olympian."she said.

"ok where are you?" I asked.

"I've been undercover for a few weeks in a place called Hestia's foster home in New York."

Hestia's foster home? Looks like I'm going to make a pit stop to Olympus before I find this demigod.

**A/N Ok, new story obviously. Before I even think about doing another chapter, I want to know what you guys think about the concept of this story. I'm also open to ideas so if you have any, leave a review and I'll PM you if I like it and will add it into the story. So basically Percy went for rebirth and an exact copy of him was made to hold his soul. He is a mortal but can see through the mist but as his memories from his past life returns, so does his powers. Review, favourite and follow and I'll catch y'all later. **


End file.
